Chasing Thunderstorms
by Maplefrost
Summary: Little Faramir took is afraid of thunderstorms. Can Flisa send him off to sleep? NOTE: Companion to 'Snowflakes, Strangers, and Spells' Please R&R!


A flash of lightning illuminated the night. A few moments later, thunder followed, adding more noise to the rain already pattering on the Took's rooftop. Inside the house, the two hobbits, Peregrin (called Pippin by most) and Diamond Took were trying to get their son, Faramir II, to sleep. But the five year old hobbit was too afraid of the lightning to sleep.

"What are we going to do, Pippin?" Diamond asked her husband. Pippin sighed, and then snapped his fingers.

"I know." He walked out of Faramir's bedroom, Diamond following. The couple headed into the living room.

A large, black dog was curled up on a chair by the fireplace. She wore a silver medallion around her neck with elven inscriptions on it.

"Flisa?"

The moment that Pippin called, the dog's orange eyes flew open. Flisa jumped down, stretched, and trotted over to Pippin. "Yessum, dearie loves? Wot are yous twos doin' up so late in the night?"

Diamond looked at Pippin, a little confused. "She asked why we're up so late," Pippin whispered into her ear. Diamond's eyes widened in realization and she nodded.

"We were wondering…could you help us get Faramir to sleep?" Diamond asked. She was still a little awkward with their house guest, and she could hardly understand anything the dog said. "He's afraid of the storm."

Flisa's tail swished back and forth. "Well, I dinnae see whys I can't mosy over 'n try to sill'nce the laddie." She walked past the two and towards Faramir's bedroom.

"What?" Diamond asked her husband. Pippin chuckled. "She said yes."

Flisa, who was originally from the North, had a strange accent. After living with the Dúnedain, hobbits, dwarves, and the elves of Lothlórien, Mirkwood, and Rivendell, her voice had picked up many traits.

She walked into Faramir's room, closing the door behind her with her foot. "Well, 'ello there, kiddo."

Faramir looked up from his bed, where he sat up, curled up in covers. "H-h-hello, Flisa," he murmured. Flisa jumped up on the bed next to him.

"C'mon now, a brave lil' 'obbit like you isn't afraid of the storm, are ya?" she asked, grinning.

Faramir nodded.

"Ya are?"

Another nod.

Flisa sighed. "Well, I guess there's no 'ope fer ya, is there?" She let out an overdramatic sigh. "Wot will I tell yer parents?"

Faramir giggled, and then frowned. "Yes, I'm scared. I bet none of the Fellowship were afraid of thunderstorms. Da says they were the bravest people he ever knew. Like King Aragorn and Samwise the Brave. I bet Samwise the Brave isn't afraid of thunderstorms."

Flisa's lips parted in a wicked grin. "Ah, well, I dunno about Sam, but I know yer dad used tae be right terrified a thunnerstorms."

Faramir's little eyes widened. "He was? No way."

Flisa chuckled. "You bet 'e was! Whenever it thunner stormed, Pip would fall tae pieces. Worse 'n you, even!"

Faramir snickered. Another crack of thunder shook the house, and the little hobbit shivered. Flisa's smile changed from amusement to gentleness.

"Flisa?"

"Yessum, darlin'?"

"Do…do you know any songs to fall to sleep to?"

Flisa grinned. "Acourse, me dear! Would ya like me tae sing ya tae sleep?"

Faramir nodded. He laid back down in his bed and looked up at the dog. Flisa smiled, and began to sing softly:

"_Hush now, my sweet little one_

_Let your mind drift off and dream_

_Think of a peaceful valley_

_With trees and a gurgling stream_

_Think not of the trials_

_Think not of the storm_

_Be happy that_

_You're safe and warm_

_Hush now, my sweet little one_

_Think of the coming day_

_Do not worry of your fear_

_I'll chase the fears away"_

Flisa looked down at the little hobbit, who was fast asleep. She smiled, laid her head on her paws, and murmured, "Sleep well, lil' Faramir."

----x--X--x----

Pippin quietly pushed the door to Faramir's room open. He and Diamond peered inside. Faramir was fast asleep, and had moved so that he was clutching the fur on Flisa's neck. Flisa didn't seem to mind.

"Will she be alright, sleeping in there?" Diamond asked. Pippin nodded.

"She always did know how to chase away thunderstorms."


End file.
